darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkmachines
Block On Bleach Wiki Salubri blocked you for six months. I can't speak for him obviously but I assume this went up from three months to six due to the nature of your tirade against Sun yesterday on top of the edit warring which you engaged in once again. There was no need to be calling Sun a jerk etc. I don't like saying these sorts of things but if Bleach Wikia elicits this sort of reaction from you then maybe it is not the place for you. We have tried to accommodate you but it is clearly not working right now for either yourself or us. There are plenty of other places you can edit in the meantime and you can return to Bleach Wiki after the block expires if you desire to give it another go. But if you treat people like that again, you will end up being blocked again. 19:55, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Six month :( The rule say a week or two week or a month, half a year. Sigh, well want if you did a lost of work then got it all delate, how would you feel all that hard work you did was taken away. I very emotional and don't like having my feeling hurt. That was what Sun did not caring about anything I did. Darkmachines (talk) 12:37, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Why don't Sun get punishment ever? He take away everything everyone does! Darkmachines (talk) 15:49, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Since my name has been brought into this. You got banned for violating multiple policies. You actually got off lightly as this guide states that harrassing and insulting other users is cause for an indefinite ban with no warning. You got a warning when you called me lazy and then you proceeded to call me more names. I am not punished because I am not breaking the rules. Your feelings on this matter don't automatically mean you are correct. I politely told you several times about our policies. You ignored me with a multitude of excuses. I am a content moderator it is my job to moderate. I did not remove your work, I pruned it because it was unnecessary information. Bleach Brave Souls has many different versions of many different characters with many different moves and there's no need to list individual versions and certainly non canon event versions created by the game for fun like parasol or halloween versions. I pruned it and stated as such in my edit summaries. It is not an insult to prune information that just goes too far. I've been asked to reduce and prune my own work on the Wiki many times. Do I yell and insult people when I am asked to do this? No because its not personal. If you want to edit things like brave souls in more detail there is a Wiki dedicated to Brave Souls that you can find here. But our wiki is dedicated to the Manga. And as I said, even if you had a problem you don't resolve it by throwing insults and violating policies. You got off lightly this time (six months instead of forever) so I would suggest learning to improve your English by using programs that help correct you. But if you are going to come back and get irrational and emotional for every piece of constructive criticism then please do not come back. Only come back if you are willing to learn instead of making everything personal and insulting people completing their jobs. So if willing to learn, sure come back. If going to insult me and threaten me over and over, then please take your edits elsewhere. You may say "I just want to help" but your outbursts and edit warring do not help they are counter productive and a bad environment to be in. Have a nice time. 19:07, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :Six months it forever to me. Can I make a Speicals on the Bleach Brave Soul page put the list the characters out and naming thier moves and explain what they do? Darkmachines (talk) 19:44, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :Can I please just make the Special list on the Brave Soul Page! Also the next new Holloween characters are coming out and I need to updated! Sun please!! Darkmachines (talk) 14:20, October 14, 2018 (UTC) My apologies for not answering sooner. I was not ignoring your posts, but did not receive notice of them otherwise I would have said something when Sun answered you. That being said, I (and the others) will not continue to engage in discussion over this when we have already answered you. So this is my final word on the matter. In answer to your questions above, I assure you that the block will not be undone. Your behaviour will not be overlooked simply because there is something that you can add to the wiki. Others can do it and if they don't, it will be there for you when you come back. The games are considered low priority. The block will automatically expire in a little under six months from now. 21:17, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Bleach Wiki is a wiki dedicated to the manga and Anime, just because both are now finished, this does not change. If you want to create new pages for your game specials you can do so at the Wiki I linked above. Here is a wiki dedicated entirely to that game so you can take those types of enquiries there. Have a nice day. Well I can't do anything because thier no order or it make any sense what to do. No character page or anything to do anything. Aslo the Bleach wiki force on everything, counting Games and Novels. Darkmachines (talk) 19:45, October 15, 2018 (UTC) You could always suggest it as an improvement. We are not video game focused on Bleach Wiki so there is no need for a list of all the specials when a lot of them are, frankly, silly like throwing gifts at people and doing massive damage. We are focused on the Manga and Anime. With a game that has hundreds of different characters with hundreds of different abilities, a lot of which are not canon at all and are just silly or just for fun, your proposal is not viable. We don't list every single move characters do in other games because again, its not viable. There are some limited exceptions due to involvement with Tite Kubo and such making them relevant or for character that we know little about their Zanpakuto special abilities so we list them to give an example of what it might be, but still in the other media section. But yeah I hope this to be my last reply, I've linked you somewhere to go if you are going to obsess over the video game and try to use it as an excuse to get unblocked, it will not work. You broke multiple policies when I asked you not to and now your time is six months. Take that time, if you want to come back, read and obey these policies as next time, I will properly be enforcing the rules. As I politely stated, you can go to a wiki focused on brave souls and suggest improving it if those each individual things from that game are so important to you. 20:23, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::That's not what I see on Ichigo and Renji pages. Also you need to add Isshin in the Brave Soul list and the new Halloween ones too. Serious how did everyone forget about Isshin? Darkmachines (talk) 20:51, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Then tell me Sun are you going to do anything at all? Never touch the Brave Soul Page and I updated it the most. Not like anyone other the me alone will do it, since no one does. Not my fault either upadating many things that were never touched either too. Geez you far to serious and can't leave things alone. Not my fault I'm metally disable and my mind work far different to your own. Guess I have a ton of things to updated in six month. Darkmachines (talk) 22:42, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :: ::It is not your job to tell me what I should and shouldn't be editing. Don't be hounding us just because you think you are entitled to be order us around. You are blocked from the wiki for your attitude and its not improving. Get over it and stop trying to defame me and my editing capabilities. If you whine about me again I will be bringing this up with overall Wikia staff this is cross-wiki harassment at this point and is against the Terms and Conditions on overall site. Move on. ::Fine whatever, just have a lot to do when I get back then. Since I knew no ones going to do anything. Just stop talking to you, since I dislike people that don't question or worry ablout me because of my mental disabilies. Darkmachines (talk) 14:27, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Again, the Wiki is based on the Manga and Anime. Games are a side product, they are not a focus. There is always a lot of things to do. I am continually doing other things, using the DVDs of the anime that I paid for. You do not get to sit on a high horse under the belief that without you the Wiki falls apart, it does not. In fact it is calm and more productive. I do not care if you dislike me, if you come back and insult me you will be banned again. You can't keep using the spectrum as a reason for making no effort to improve or as an excuse for insulting people. Go, move on with your life. 14:33, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Yea a dead manga and anime because of the whatever the name of the company is refusing to continue. Freaking Fairy Tail get it final season and that had a very bad ending too. Only thing alive in Bleach is Brave Soul. Also I have no life! I lived a terrible life that never get good at all. Just done talking to you, since I don't want to lose that only things that make me happy to do something good and helpful. Darkmachines (talk) 14:49, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Whether or not the Manga or Anime are ongoing does not mean our work is finished and does not change the focus. The focus will always be the Manga and Anime and if you try to add too much information from a game that is not our focus I will prune it. And again, your personal life is irrelevant, everyone has bad stuff they have to deal with. That does not give you the right to break our rules and remain on our site. Our site is dedicated to the manga, you will not be allowed to add over the top information about what Riruka dressed up as for a Halloween event in a game. Get over it. Or take it to the site dedicated to that game. 15:02, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Can I at least ask this one question, Kubo is current working on Espada transformation for Brave Soul. Meaning they're most like be the Segunda Etapa we all wanted to see. So do they count as being important? Darkmachines (talk) 17:32, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Sigh, I don't want to continue this conversation but that is a fair question. IF Kubo can be referenced as the creator of designs then sure it can be included like Ulquiorra's new form but that's just a special Kubo thing because he created the Manga and we are Manga-centric. It must be referenced properly to a source though. Can't just be "Kubo created them" without a pint of reference for proof. 10:32, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Dosn't matter to me anymore, still several things that I see that no ones try to do. At least Transformers is do the best out of all the animes. Please Ones Piece, Transformers is at the top. Exspecially that new Studio Series figure that have been reveal. Bonecrusher, Shatter, Rampage, and Long Haul all so awesome and I'm going to get next year. I'm a Decepticons fan so don't judge me, the Villains are far better then the Heros in any show or series. That why I like the Decepticons, Akatsuki, Arrancars, SternRitters.... Robot Masters, and any others aweome group. Darkmachines (talk) 20:40, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::So how am I suppose to work on my Top Ten subjects? Darkmachines (talk) 23:13, October 29, 2018 (UTC) :::You are only blocked from Bleach Wiki. You are free to go edit the Transformers Wiki or One Piece Wiki if you wish until the block ends. Please stop spamming this wiki as it has nothing to do with this wiki. Thank you. 13:35, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Time to Stop Okay Dark, this has gone on for far too long. It is time to end this discussion. Every time I think the row has died down it starts up again and it is not acceptable. We all have other things to do and this is stopping us from doing that. Who gets the last word does not matter. f you keep engaging in this row (which has no business being on Darker than Black Wiki) I will have to block you here too as your dispute has nothing to do with this wiki. I do not want to do that, I just want this to end. Please do not respond to it again. 11:21, October 18, 2018 (UTC) : Find, what about just talking? Just normal talking about subjusts? Not like I can do anything, since I'm blocked and have five months left to wait. No my fault I'm a talkive person that like to talk about subject of various things. Geez sorry, if you help me get unblocked I wouldn't reply here any more. Darkmachines (talk) 20:46, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Block Oh dear, you were lied to? That is rather disingenuous of you. It has not in fact been the full six months yet, that is why you are still blocked and it says as much on your contributions page. And just FYI, complaining about your block by saying things that are not true is not going to be looked upon favourably by anyone. It is antagonistic and that is the sort of behaviour you should seek to avoid given your past record. Please behave in future. Regards 15:15, April 8, 2019 (UTC)